Vicky
Victoria "Vicky", is the main antagonist of High School Horror. Story In High School Horror Part 3, she introduces herself to Lola and Thalia. She is their new leader after Sheila was killed by Maddie. She apologizes for Sheila's death, saying that she didn't deserve to die because she was better than everyone at school. She then discusses her plans to rule the school and get back at Maddie. However Lola tells her that Maddie is getting sentenced to death. Vicky is disappointed but still happy because there were plenty of other students for her to torment. In High School Horror Part 4, She and her minions are at School on a Sunday, planning on what to do to the kids, when Lola tells Vicky that Maddie escaped, which makes Vicky happy. Vicky decides to kill Maddie's brother, Alex . A janitor finds them in school and yells at them, telling them to get out. Vicky commands her minions to kill him. As the janitor charges at them, he is shot dead. Later Vicky and her minions sneak into Alex's school and put pills in the grape juice supply. Alex drinks the grape juice and passes out. Vicky and her minions kidnap Alex and remove his voice box. When Alex wakes up, Vicky tells him that she kidnapped him and she did this because Maddie needed to be taught a lesson. Vicky commands her minions to decapitate Alex with an axe and the trio eats his corpse. Later Vicky and her minions go back to school and sneak into the principal's office where Vicky makes an announcement that Vicky is the ruler of the school and no one can stop her or else they will be killed. In High School Horror Part 5, 1 month has passed and Vicky is still the ruler of the school. No one has stopped her and Maddie has been abused severly by her and her minions. Vicky is now bored of the school and decides to burn down the school and find another. The next day Vicky and her minions steal gasoline. Before they can burn down the school, they are confronted by XxdarkageknightxX, who tells them to stop. Vicky refuses and XxdarkageknightxX threatens to shoot Thalia. Vicky doesn't care prompting XxdarkageknightxX to shoot Thalia which makes Vicky laugh, much to the surprise of XxdarkageknightxX. XxdarkageknightxX unintetionally reveals Maddie told him about their plan. After Vicky and Lola set the school on fire, Vicky kidnaps Maddie and takes her on the roof of the school, before Vicky can kill Maddie, Logan tries to save Maddie, only for Lola to push him into the fire. Maddie pushes Lola into the fire causing the grenade Lola was carrying to detonate, killing Lola. Vicky pulls out a time bomb which would destroy the entire school including her. Vicky doesn't care that she will die. Before the bomb can detonate, Vicky is shot dead by XxdarkageknightxX, her body falling off the roof of the school. The bomb ended up being grabbed a mysterious white haired guy who absorbs the energy of the explosion. Flesh for her, Lola, and Thalia's bodies were used to Whet Faartz's face transplant. Trivia *She seems to be more sadistic and cruel than Sheila. While Sheila appears to be mean to Maddie she believes God hates transgenders, Vicky is mean because she finds pleasure in the suffering of others. Also Sheila is shown to atleast care for Lola and Thalia, while Vicky laughed at their deaths. *Vicky has never frowned in the entirity of her appearences. *Originally Vicky and her minions were going to die because XxdarkageknightxX knocked them into the fire, causing their faces to melt. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:High School Horror Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters